Nuevo Universo
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: Aún podía recordar el momento que tocó aquel cubo donde le mostraba un universo completamente distinto. Sin guerras y paz respirando el ambiente. El presente es ahora, incluso cuando una pequeña niña con similitudes tan suyas como de Sayaka se molestaba un poco para llamar su atención.


**Ladies and Gentlemen!**

**Sin duda, esta película para mi, fue algo que realmente me gustó. Algo que me trae sentimiento, es algo de lo que yo pude apreciar cuando era una niña, cuando mis tíos y mi padre nos ponían la serie en una VHS y no poder emocionarme ante mi primer héroe de la infancia. Claro, que escribir es como un sueño echo realidad, Mazinger, sin duda, estará siempre en mi corazón y cualquier idea que tendré sobre la serie misma, sin duda la subiré. Me encanta, la amo y siempre será mi gran héroe que me ayudo en mi infancia.**

**It's showtime!**

* * *

**Aclaración: Mazinger Z no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Go Nagai. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir sus historias.**

* * *

Había veces en las que Kouji no dejaba de pensar en aquel instante que tocó el cubo luminoso. No dejaba de recordar lo que había sentido en aquel lugar, en específico, en aquel otro universo de muchas posibilidades que se encontraba ahí.

¿Porque había tocado el cubo?

Realmente sentía calidez en ese cubo que no dudo en tocarlo. Por primera vez sintió que nada sucedería estando ahí, en un lugar tan cálido y radiante. Un mundo diferente, sin guerras y con la ilusión de un nuevo futuro por delante. Era lo que podía describir en ese pequeño tiempo que estuvo ahí. Aunque lo que más le había llamado la atención era aquella chiquilla que habia conocido hace unos meses del Mazinger Infinity. Era diferente a como la recordaba y de alguna manera le había llegado una calidez tan sorprendente que no pudo evitar sentir cariño.

¿Como iba a saber que aquello pasaría?

Ni el héroe del mundo pudo llegar a imaginarse tal cosa. Ni en sus más locos sueños había estado en una escena como esa. Con Sayaka y con Lisa en aquella sala de espera, que la chica le dijera padre y que Sayaka no lo negara.

Entendía todo referente a multi universos ahora más que nada y con lo visto con el Mazinger Infinity, se podía confirmar la idea que sólo a él se le había ocurrido, un mundo alternativo que había chocado contra su universo. Dejando eso a un lado. Que le dijera papá fue lo que más le sorprendió, fue lo que llegó a cautivar su corazón de guerrero. Una familia era lo que había querido, no podía negar que había sido uno de sus sueños, era lo que cualquier ser humano siempre quería. Y que en ese momento Lisa le dijera padre, creyó morir y vivir ese mismo momento.

Tener un hijo con Sayaka era un bello sueño. Tener una niña tan inteligente como Sayaka y tan apasionada como el mismo, era la perfecta combinación para que la misma siguiera con el linaje Kabuto, para que ella le diera orgullo a su familia. Sin duda, no podia esperar al día en que volvieran a encontrarse, la amaría como siempre debió ser, la protegeria como cualquier padre celoso y siempre estaría orgulloso de sus caídas como de sus triunfos.

**-¿Sucede algo papá?**

Kouji tuvo que salir de aquellos pensamientos para ver a esa pequeña niña de cabellos azules como ojos del mismo color. Le miraba un tanto curiosa, vio a su alrededor, aquel lugar de Multiversos se había ido para estar en aquel lugar donde siempre jugaban, justamente en el gran patio de los nuevos laboratorios del monte Fuji. Después volvio a ver a la menor que inflaba sus mejillas infantilmente, no le gustaba ser ignorada. No pudo evitar soltar una risita ante tanta coincidencia.

**-¿Porqué lo dices?** -Pregunto Kouji.

**-Me estabas contando la historia de Mazinger cuando te quedaste callado** -Una gran sonrisa apareció en la menor. Sus mejillas rojas y el brillo de la vida en sus ojos.**\- Como es el héroe que siempre salva al mundo de los malos**

**-Lo siento, lo siento** -Kouji soltó una risita y acaricio el cabello de la menor.**\- Sólo me quedé pensando en algo que paso hace mucho tiempo con una chica de nombre Lisa**

**-¿Se llamaba igual que yo?**

**-Si** -Sonrió.**\- Una chica bastante fuerte e inteligente que nos ayudó hace tiempo ¿Quieres escuchar la historia?**

**-¡Quiero escuchar la historia!**

Aunque todo ese asunto se había quedado en el pasado, no podía evitar pensar de vez en cuando en ello cuando veía a su pequeña. Recordar a la Lisa adulta, como fue de ayuda en los momentos que creía, no iba a salir victorioso. Saber aquella verdad, una verdad que sólo quedó entre ella y él. Saber el porque de alguna manera extraña, siempre congeniaban, tenían ese mismo humor de molestar a Sayaka y de vez en cuando discutir. No podía olvidar aquel pasado que muy pronto se convertiría en futuro.

Volvió a mirar a la pequeña niña que tomaba su mano y cada cuando le decía papá con esa gran sonrisa. Sólo provocaba que su corazón brincara de emoción, que quisiera cargarla en sus hombros y volverse a enamorar de su pequeña Lisa como cada día desde el día que nació. Algún día, tal vez regrese el mal, nunca podrían estar seguros pero sabría que lucharía una vez más. Sabía que el futuro que siempre deseo, estaba en sus manos. Estaba en las manos de Sayaka y en algún futuro, en las de Lisa. Aunque un siempre haría todo lo posible porque sus hijos no pasarán por el mismo destino que uno, sabía que era innevitable cuando su propia hija soñaba con algún día ser el piloto de Mazinger.

Tal vez en algún futuro. En ese universo que con tanto esmero vive cada día con alguien más tomando sus manos. No tenía porque pensar en aquellos nuevos universos cuando lo vivía en el presente y en el ahora.

* * *

**¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

**¡Me encantó! Es demasiado hermoso que siempre lloró y me emociono al ver Mazinger o saber de esta hermosa serie. ¡Siempre será mi favorito! ¡Siempre será mi gran héroe!**

**No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook: Anzuzu Dragneel.**

**El Link de mi página como demás redes sociales los pueden encontrar en mi perfil de fanfiction.**

**Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo.**

**¡Nos vemos a la próxima!**

* * *

**Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel**

**Fecha: Martes 18 de Junio de 2018**


End file.
